South American Heroes
is a American 3D computer-animated superhero action adventure comedy film. It is produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures, released in August 12, 2018. Info A group of five South American teenagers join forces to stop an evil Mexican supervillain who wants to take over the whole world. Plot The film begins in a abandoned place in Mexico City where a evil Mexican plans to take over the South American continent with his beauty and perfecture, he and his parrot had many plans to build their robo-henchmen by designing them and come to life, he laughs evilly at echoes. (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) Cast Heroes * as Antonio Garcia/Carnaval - A Brazilian teenager who likes the carnivals and samba. As Carnaval, his superpowers are Superhuman agility, Telekinesis and Flight. * as Gabriel Sanchez/Speed Guacho - A Argentine teenager who always had perfect education. As Speed Guacho, his superpowers are Superhuman speed, Electric manipulation and Firebreathing. * as Pepe Martinez/Inca - A Peruvian teenager who studies the Inca culture. As Inca, are superpowers are Invulnerability, Energy Blasts and Teleportation. *Justin Long as Felipe Reyes/Morphing Huemul - A Chilean teenager who know the animals in Chile. As Morphing Huemul, his superpowers are Animal mimicry and Animal morphing. *Shakira as Catalina Guerrera/Magica - A Colombian teenager who is the only female in the team. As Magica, her superpowers is Telekinesis, Size changing and Invisibility. Allies * Chris Pratt as Professor Jackson Storm - a science professor from North America, who ends up helping the teens use their powers for good. * Diego Luna as Rodrigo del Carmen - A Mexican teenager who is the kind-hearted son of Chambo and a ally to the heroes. Villains * as Chambo Del Carmen/El Luchador Malvado - A Mexican man who wants to destroy South America and the main antagonist of the film. *Josh Gad as Americano - A talking comedic macaw who is Chambo's partner. * as Florencia Gonzales/Deadly Tango - a thought to be nice female, Argentine teenager who ends up joining forces with El Luchador Malvado. Trivia * The film is inspired by Disney/Marvel's Big Hero 6, Blue Sky Studios' Wild Forces, Nickelodeon's Holiday Forces and Lionsgate's Pepsi Power. * According with Chris Meledandri, the film was produced so the studio can have a superhero film. * The suits for the heroes are designed after each tradition Rating The movie is rated PG for action, peril and some rude humor. Reception has recieved positive reviews of critics, who praised for its animation and humor. Rotten Tomatoes has a score of 98%, the site's critical consensus reads: "Is not a rip-off for Big Hero 6, South American Heroes is more than a awesome and funny superhero film with Latino people". On MetaCritic, it was given an 97 to 100, indicating "Universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it was given average audience grade of "A+", being the first Illumination film ever to get that score. Transcript See South American Heroes/Transcript Animated series adaptation After the film's success, Universal Television confirmed that South American Heroes will be spawning as a animated series for . The series will be made in hand-drawn animation, rather than CGI. The animated series also will had new heroes and villains added and will the animation be made by . Sequel In 2018, Universal confirmed that film will spawn into three sequels; South American Heroes 2: Curse of the Temple, South American Heroes: Race to the Andes and South American Heroes: The Venezuelan Cathastrophe. Promotions See South American Heroes/Promotions Gallery Posters Logos Concept Art Official Artwork Screenshots Merchandising and Promotions Enviroment Other Tropes See Super American Heroes/Tropes